<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spanish field trip by BeeCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183475">Spanish field trip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCastle/pseuds/BeeCastle'>BeeCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Set after S1, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCastle/pseuds/BeeCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the study group passes Spanish 102 with surprisingly good grades, the Dean decides to reward them with a special trip.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spanish field trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been one hell of a year for the study group as they had done a lot more than their original plan to study Spanish. Between the paintball game, the debate, the Christmas fight, and countless other ridiculous activities they found themselves in, the group definitely deserved a celebratory dinner. Well, after the tranny dance NOT everyone was in the mood for a celebration but somehow, they all ended in Jeff’s apartment eating pizza. In reality, only half of them were eating pizza, Jeff had the untouched slice in front of him, Britta was eating a vegetarian dish that was kept in her purse for god knows how long, and Shirley was having the home cooked meal she kindly brought even though the group had asked her not to.</p><p>“I know you guys don’t like it when I compare real life to TV shows, but with everything that happened this last two semesters, I’m sure it would have been an interesting season to binge-watch. Especially with the unrequited declaration of love that Jeff received from not only one, but two different women.” Abed suddenly breaks the awkward silence. If looks could kill, the looks that Jeff and Britta give Abed, would surely have done the job.</p><p>“Abed! One of those women was Britta, so maybe you could be a little more sensitive towards others.” Shirley intervenes. “Jeffrey may be taking his time to make a decision, but that’s none of our business.”</p><p>“Thank you, Shirley. That’s very nice of you, but for your information what happened in the dance was a mistake. It was just a competition with Slater, nothing more.” Britta makes sure to emphasize the last sentence.</p><p>“Are you sure Britta? You know that the whole year there has been, if not a real chemistry between the two of you, at least some sexual tension that has kept us all hooked towards the outcome of your relationship.” Abed stops and thinks for a moment before continuing. “Although I must admit that Annie does have more chemistry with Jeff than any one of us initially thought.”</p><p>“Abed! What are you talking about? Jeff and I are friends.” Annie protests.</p><p>“Friends don’t usually look at each other the way you look at Jeff. It’s almost as if you were a Disney princess and he just came to save you. And that kiss during the debate could have been a spark for something, maybe a secret romance. Maybe that’s why Jeff didn’t care for either Britta or Professor Slater.”</p><p>Jeff is getting angry. "Abed would you stop with the romance thing? No one likes a snoop, and especially in their love life. That said there is nothing to snoop here.”</p><p>“Ay-bed, Jeffrey is right.” Pierce agrees. “If he isn’t ready to come out as gay, he shouldn’t.”</p><p>“I’m not gay.” Jeff is clearly tired of having this conversation with Pierce almost every week.</p><p>“Agree to disagree Jeff.” He turns to Abed. “Maybe you want to know about my love life, I’ll be more than happy to provide details.”</p><p>“Ugh, Pierce, no one wants to know that.” Annie wrinkles her nose; everyone agrees with her.</p><p>“Guys please! We decided to have this non-school meeting to celebrate, and so far, we haven’t been doing that. Let’s just be happy the year is over, and we made it through Spanish even if we had Chang as our teacher for the whole year." Jeff tries steering the conversation into a safer territory.</p><p>"I don’t know Jeff, there is something off about those tests." Abed replies clearly having given the subject a lot of thought.</p><p>“Conspiracy theory time?” Troy asks excited.</p><p>“Conspiracy theory time” Abed agrees. They are about to do their handshake, but Pierce interrupts them.</p><p>"Let it be Ay-bed. We made it, that's all that matters." Pierce dismisses Abed’s interest quite quickly. The group shoots weird looks at the old man.</p><p>"Anyways…what are you all doing this summer?" Annie asks trying to alleviate the tension; although she’s clearly not looking for an answer as she continues talking. "I’m asking because there’s this pre-Anthropology workshop…" Everyone gives half-assed excuses as to why they can’t make it.</p><p>"Annie do you really want to go to a workshop during the summer? You have to live a little, go out there and see the world." Britta tells her.</p><p>Jeffs backs her claims. "For once, I have to agree with Britta. You should travel."</p><p>"So glad you didn’t ignore me this time." Britta tells Jeff, he’s about to respond, but she continues “Especially after all that Vaughn situation, you should meet new people. I’m not saying that your true love is out there, because you know I don’t believe in that, but I’m sure there’s someone who can appreciate you for who you are.”</p><p>Annie blushes a bit and her eyes betray her by looking at Jeff for half a second, it is painfully obvious the man is making an effort to look at his untouched slice of pizza. Thankfully, the doorbell rings at the same time so no one notices the look, well, no one except Abed, who keeps looking at Annie as if she's a mystery that needs solving.</p><p>"Oh, Jeffrey, are you expecting someone?" Shirley asks with her fake nice voice. “Because if so, you should have told us.”</p><p>Jeff is slightly irritated by the question; his voice is filled with sarcasm when he replies. "Oh, yes, I completely forgot I had a couple of hot girls coming over, but I’ll tell them to go away since I’d rather hang out with my study group. Because so far this has been an out of the world experience.”</p><p>"Really? I mean they can come in, I’m sure that would not be a problem for any of us." Troy says excited</p><p>Jeff just rolls his eyes and stands to get the door. As soon as he opens it, his face changes from annoyance into surprise and then into annoyance again. He is clearly not happy to see whoever is at the door. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Who is it?" Annie asks him.</p><p>“Is it a distant relative who you wish was dead, maybe an ex-lover who broke your heart?” Abed asks too.</p><p>Before Jeff can answer the Dean lets himself in. "How’s my favorite study group doing?" he smiles at them. The Dean is wearing a chef costume that leaves very little to the imagination. Jeff closes the door and rolls his eyes.</p><p>"Seriously Dean, what are you doing here? And what’s up with that costume?"</p><p>"Well, Jeffrey, I just thought I would come and tell you the good news in person. You know? Like any good dean would do. And for the costume, well, I’m going somewhere later, and I won’t have time to change."</p><p>"What are you talking about? What good news?" Jeff stares at the Dean, hoping he can get a quick answer so the man can leave.</p><p>"Since you got some of the higher scores in the Spanish test, I figured it would only be fair to reward you with something.”</p><p>"Oh, that’s nice Dean." Shirley smiles.</p><p>"Thank you, Shirley. See Jeffrey? You could learn a thing or two from Shirley about being nice."</p><p>"Dean, what are the news?" Annie asks sensing the imminent Jeff explosion if the Dean took any longer.</p><p>"Oh, right, right, we are going on a trip." He announces with a smile.</p><p>"A trip?" Jeff asks, hoping to have misheard what their reward was.</p><p>"Yes, Jeffrey, a trip."</p><p>"No thanks. Now you can leave." Jeff motions towards the door.</p><p>"But you haven’t even heard about the trip."</p><p>"I know, no thank you." Jeff steps back and puts his hand on the door handle, ready to open it.</p><p>"You did just say I should travel more" Annie reminds the ex-lawyer.</p><p>"Yeah, c’mon Jeff, not everything is about you. It could actually be something fun. Although you always have the option to leave the room, it’s not like it would be a first.” Britta looks like she just smelled rotten food.</p><p>"I bet it’ll be something we’re not expecting at all. Something that will leave us in shock." Abed adds.</p><p>"Guys! We should let the dean talk. Where is this trip to?" Annie intervenes.</p><p>"We’re going to South America." The Dean says this as if he just announced they were going to the store to buy a pack of gum.</p><p>"What?!" Jeff is shocked.</p><p>“Damn Abed, you were right.” Troy whispers, his eyes wide open.</p><p>"Told you." Abed replies.</p><p>Jeff is massaging his head, trying to alleviate the headache that was starting to form there "Dean, what do you mean we’re going to South America?”</p><p>"Well, yesterday, after school was over, I decided to head home and watch America’s top talent”</p><p>“Get to the point.”</p><p>“Someone is on a bad mood today, anyways, I stumbled upon this documentary of a country called Ecuador and thought: Oh! I want to go there."</p><p>"Great, but why should WE go there?"</p><p>“Because Jeffrey, after all the hard work you all put during the semester, you deserve a vacation.”</p><p>"It could be a great opportunity to practice our Spanish." Annie tried reasoning.</p><p>"And to make a travel movie." Abed cuts in.</p><p>Jeff stares at the group "Guys, we’re not going across the continent just because the dean saw a documentary."</p><p>"Oh, yes, I have children to think about." Shirley backs him up. “My cousin told me this traveling business can get expensive.”</p><p>"And we have a movie marathon planned." Troy points to Abed and him.</p><p>"I thought you may all need a little convincing" The dean makes a dramatic pause. "The school will pay for everything." There’s a couple seconds of silence while the group think about what the Dean just said.</p><p>Shirley is clearly sold by the idea. “I…I guess I could leave my children with my sister for a bit."</p><p>"And we can probably move our movie marathon." Troy adds.</p><p>The Dean smiles at the group, he turns to Jeff who is clearly not even considering it. "Jeffrey, I know you’re about to say no. But I checked and you have not completed the field trip requirement you need to pass the language credit, so look at this like an opportunity.”</p><p>“We don’t have that requirement Dean.” Annie insists.</p><p>“You do now, as the Dean I thought it was my obligation to make your education as well-rounded as I can.”</p><p>Jeff doesn’t have time to process the Dean’s words as Britta violently stands up like someone had accused her of murder or something. "I don’t care about the requirement, I’m not going. Do you know the carbon footprint traveling by airplane causes?"</p><p>"What is it? Is it bad?" Troy asks worried. “Because I don’t want to be the reason polar bears are losing their home.” Abed nods after he says that.</p><p>"No idea Troy, but I bet it’s huge. I will not do that to the planet. And if you do it, I’m not sure I can call you my friends anymore."</p><p>"Well, that’s okay, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to." The Dean was clearly expecting more than one outburst at his proposition. "But since I already bought the tickets and reserved the hotel, you’ll have to pay a refund to the school as this is listed as an official field trip."</p><p>Britta checks her wallet and quietly sits down. "I will go, but not because of that. I’m going so I can protest…" she sits there thinking of something. "So, I can protest the exploitation of third world countries. Or animal abuse. I’ll find something."</p><p>"Whatever your reason for going is, I respect it." The dean smiles happily having gotten someone else on board.</p><p>Jeff is lost in thought, his face changes as he realizes something, this was the last thing he could think of to get out of this trip. "Dean, how did you get the money? All of this must cost at least several thousand dollars. There’s no way Greendale has that kind of money laying around."</p><p>The Dean tries dismissing his concern "Oh, don’t worry about it."</p><p>"Dean? We all know Greendale doesn’t have extra money." Annie remarks.</p><p>"Okay, okay, if you need to know, I fired the accountant.”</p><p>"But doesn’t the school <span class="u">need</span> an accountant?"</p><p>"Don’t worry about it, Annie. That’s what the math club is for, after all they have “math” in their name." The Dean heads to the door "Pack your bags we leave tomorrow. Hasta luego." And with that the Dean leaves before any of them can react.</p><p>"Guess we’re going to Ecuador then, it’s not like we have much choice." Jeff announces.</p><p>“Great.” Britta replies.</p><p>"And so, the travel episode begins." The group turns to Abed who already has a camera on his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Community fic, so I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!<br/>Comments/feedback are extremely appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>